


The Claw

by AriaGrill



Series: Reader Inserts [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Gunshot Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: You tease Nick with a synth hand you find and Nick teases you back.





	The Claw

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Bit of sexual innuendos, but nothing too far, and some language.  
> Note: This is a very old story of mine, and does not reflect my current skills as a writer

You and Nick are scavenging for useful items in a pile of Institute synths the two of you had just taken out. It was hard to salvage most of what they may find because the synths were stopped by your new found toy, a grenade launcher. There are bits and pieces scattered about, which is why is you only use it on machines. You can't stomach doing it to mutants or people, the gore is just plain disgusting. Nick chuckles softly, “Every time we go out, you keep reminding me why I shouldn’t piss you off.” He says, which makes you laugh softly.

“You shouldn’t need a reminder to keep your girl happy.” You inform him, half serious. You dig around in the pile and find a disembodied synth hand. You hide the hand in your sleeve.

“Think we can find anything useful after you blew them up?” He asks you, a bit irritated.

“Only the claw knows!” You shouted as you poked the synth hand out and waved the hand in front of his face.

“Hilarious, now knock it off.”

“Do not taunt the claw!”

“Are you going to help me look or not?” Nick was becoming frustrated at how you were behaving. How he isn't used to it by now, was beyond him and anyone else.

“Come on Nick! I gotta hand it to you, it was pretty punny!” He scuffs and doesn't answer you. You scratch your head with your new hand. “All right, I’ll give you a hand.”

“[Y/F/N], stop making bad puns before I tape your mouth shut.”

“Ooh getting kinky are we? Gonna tie my hands above my head too?” You bit your and shimmied your body seductively

Nick loudly sighs, “[Y/N], you mean the world to me, but I can live without these moods of yours.” He says, in hopes to get you to stop.

“But I thought that’s one of the reasons you love me! Hands seem to be a thing between us,” You wave the metal hand about. You start laughing that childish laugh of yours. His lips almost twitching into a smile. Nick reaches into his bag and pulls out duct tape, puts it on your mouth and ruffs your hair. you angrily growl and go to remove the tape, but before you can, he removes his tie and ties your wrists behind your back. you try to make a pun with that but you are muffled. Nick chuckles darkly.

“What’s the matter, dear? Cat got your tongue?” you growl and shoot him a look that could kill. “Oh, and, don’t worry. If we get attacked I’ll untie you. Wouldn’t want you dying because of me”you start to lightly bang your head on his shoulder. “Must kill you, not to talk let alone make snarky comments.” it’s true, it's killing you, not being able to see his mixed reaction when you annoy or fluster him, or be the first to make him blush. It’s funny, because he taped your mouth shut because you wouldn’t stop talking. Now, he keeps going on and on for well over 10 minutes. Which, is how long you tune out for, glaring at him the entire time.

“You know, it’s nice to be the one talking for a one sided conversation.” is what you hear him say when you start to listen again. “Alright, I think you’ve calmed down enough. Though, you do look like you want to kill me. I’ll take the tape off, but I’ll leave you tied up.” Nick reaches over to your face to slowly pull the tape off.

“Ah-ah-ahhh shit.”

“Sorry about that. Here, I’ll make it better.” He moves down to you but you back away, smirking. “If you are going to act like a brat, I’m going to treat you like one.” He jokes as he runs his metal fingers over you jaw.

“Why don’t you just spank me? I’m in the perfect position.” You laugh “Bound by your tie, which I’m keeping, by the way.”

“Keep talking like that and I may just have to take you up on that offer.” you stop laughing and your face sinks.

“Wait, what?”

“You heard me, you talk like a naughty girl, you’re going to be treated like one.” Nick smiles and starts to strut over to you. “Come on, drop your pants.”

“N-no way,” you stutter and back up. Nick walks faster and you turn to run. “Nick, stop!” You giggle as he grabs your waist and pulls you up to him in a light hug. You manage to get out of his grip lightly laughing and taunting him. He quickly joins in your laughter. You turn your head to look at him and fell your feet go out from under you. You yelp and try to push your arms in front of you, but they are bound.

you groan as Nick turns you over. “Awh hell, [Y/N,” He apologizes as he unbinds you. He starts to look over your body for any injuries. “I’m real sorry, I mean- I just wanted to—” He stops when he notices the gash on your leg and your head bleeding. He strokes your hair and quickly runs to get a Super Stimpack from your bag. He tightly straps the strip on your shoulder, hoping it would heal your head first. you moaned in pain as the large stimpack needle goes into you. He laughs in an attempt to make you feel a bit better. “You hit your head and cut open your leg, and you think the medicine is painful?”

You smile and lightly smack him on his cheek. “You know me Nick, its always the least that bothers me rather than the worst.”

“Yeah, you always have your priorities in order.” you giggle and open your arms.

“Carry me?” you pout your lips and give puppy dog eyes.

“You’ve got to be- you’ll be healed soon, you can’t walk?” you shake your head. “If you had asked this a year ago…”

“So, is that a yes?” you perk up. Nick nods and pulls your bags over his back and reaches to pick you up. “Yay!” You cheer and giggle like a child. “Danks.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” Nick deadpans as he plants a kiss on your hairline.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests open!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AriaGrill_Story_requests/profile


End file.
